


Artorias' Beichte

by BehindTheMoon



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheMoon/pseuds/BehindTheMoon
Relationships: Artorias the Abysswalker/Lord's Blade Ciaran
Kudos: 4





	Artorias' Beichte

Artorias‘ Beichte

Soweit ich zurückdenken kann, war ich immer bemüht, ohne größere Fehler zu leben. Ich wollte niemals etwas tun, das ich später bereuen müsste. Und die meiste Zeit über gelang mir das. Ich hatte immer meine Ideale und verteidigte sie, wenn nötig, und ebenso verteidigte ich auch andere.   
Vielleicht war es diese Geistesstärke, die mich befähigte, einen Riesenwolf zu zähmen. Eine solche Kreatur ist nicht mit den gewöhnlichen streunenden Wölfen in den Wäldern zu vergleichen. Riesenwölfe sind nicht nur um ein Vielfaches größer und langlebiger als jeder Hund, mit denen sie gleichzusetzen eine Beleidigung darstellt - ihre Intelligenz ist überragend, sie verstehen jedes Wort und sie lassen sich von niemandem etwas sagen. Sie können einen Menschen und sogar einen jungen Riesen mit einem Biss in zwei Teile teilen und haben auch keine Scheu, dies jederzeit zu tun, wenn sich ihnen die Gelegenheit bietet. Aber dieser eine junge, verwaiste Wolf, den ich Sif nannte, vertraute mir von Anfang an und folgte mir aus freien Stücken. Er wurde mein treuester Gefährte und begleitete mich viele Jahre lang. Wir gingen zusammen auf die Jagd und er teilte seine Beute mit mir - das einzige Fleisch, das ich jemals aß.  
Er war aber bekanntlich nicht der einzige Freund, den ich hatte. Da waren auch Gough, der ebenso gewaltige wie meisterhafte Bogenschütze, der mit seiner Kunst sogar ausgewachsene Drachen vom Himmel holen konnte, Ornstein, der sich den selben Kreaturen mit seinem mächtigen Blitzspeer am Boden stellte und ihre stachligen Köpfe als Trophäen behielt, und Ciaran, die über eine faszinierende Eleganz und Schnelligkeit verfügte und deren Bewegungen im Kampf an jene schattenhaften Krieger aus dem Osten erinnern, von denen man gelegentlich hört.  
Letztere war auch der Grund für den größten Fehler, den ich bis dahin beging, aber ich möchte nicht den Eindruck erwecken, sie trüge irgendeine Schuld daran. Nein, es war einzig und allein ich selbst, der sich zu etwas hinreißen ließ, was er niemals hätte tun dürfen. Und selbst mit diesem Wissen kann ich, so sehr ich mich hinterher auch schämte, immer noch sagen, dass das, was geschehen ist, doch auch seine guten Seiten hatte, auch wenn diese nichts aufwiegen können.  
Ich wusste schon seit langem, dass Ciaran Gefühle für mich hegte, die keineswegs schwächer wurden, je mehr Zeit verging. Wer Götterblut in sich hat, kennt starke Gefühle, die jene von gewöhnlichen Sterblichen übertreffen. Und so war es auch mit ihrer Liebe. Doch ich konnte sie nicht erwidern, nicht so, wie sie es verdient hätte. Das wusste sie, und doch blieb das, was sie fühlte. Ich akzeptierte es ebenso wie sie, etwas anderes blieb uns nicht. Wir übten uns im Kampf und fochten spielerische Duelle aus, in denen mal der eine und mal der andere unterlag. Ich war ein ganzes Stück größer als sie, doch das bedeutete keineswegs bessere Chancen für mich. Allzu oft lag ich am Ende auf dem Rücken und sie beugte sich über mich und lachte mir mit blitzenden Augen ins Gesicht, um mir dann wieder aufzuhelfen. Der große Respekt, den ich vor ihr hatte, macht alles, was ich hier beichten möchte, nur noch beschämender.  
Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll - die körperliche Liebe gehört nicht zu den Dingen, nach denen ich mich sehne. Es mag sein, dass ich auch etwas Riesenblut in mir habe; die Riesen sind in solchen Dingen äußerst zurückhaltend. Aber Ciaran war da anders. Sie hatte keinerlei Riesenblut, stattdessen die starken Göttergefühle. Und eines Nachts geschah es dann, dass ich ihr gab, wonach sie verlangte.  
Wir hatten uns wieder einmal duelliert, bis die Sonne untergegangen war, und lagen danach beide recht erschöpft im Moos auf einem der Hügel in der Umgebung von Oolacile, unsere Waffen neben uns. Es war eine sternenklare und warme Frühlingsnacht von großer Schönheit, was die Gefühle in Ciaran wohl nur noch befeuerte. Während wir uns da ausruhten, wandte sie mir das Gesicht zu und sah mit einem Mal unendlich traurig aus, so traurig, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, und auf seltsame Weise zerbrechlich.  
Da empfand ich Mitleid und auch Schuldgefühle,weil ich wusste, warum sie sich so fühlte, und ich streichelte ihr über die Wange. Ich suchte nach tröstenden Worten und während ich das tat, ließ ich zu, dass sie meine Hand in ihre nahm und sie küsste. Nachdem sie das getan hatte, sah sie mich erschrocken an.  
„Es tut mir leid“, sprach sie und wandte das Gesicht ab, während sie sich im Gras aufsetzte und zunächst den Boden, dann den Mond anstarrte. „Was ist nur in mich gefahren? Ich weiß doch, dass du das nicht willst.“   
Ich schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl sie mich nicht ansah, und sagte: „Alles ist gut. Du hast nichts Falsches getan, und ich kenne deine Gefühle.“  
Eine Zeitlang antwortete sie nichts, und ich drängte sie auch nicht. Nicht einmal ein Seufzer entfuhr ihr. Wir saßen einfach nur da und ließen uns von der Nacht umschmeicheln. Irgendwann aber sah sie mich dann doch wieder an, und sie sagte mit leiser Stimme, fast so, als wisse sie nicht so recht, ob sie tatsächlich sprechen wolle: „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich nur einmal spüren. Aber das wird wohl nie Wirklichkeit werden und ich werde in alle Ewigkeit davon träumen, was mir auch recht ist. Du bist mein Kampfgefährte und Freund, mehr nicht.“ Unnötig heftig schüttelte sie den Kopf, sodass ihr geflochtener Zopf um ihre Schultern flog.  
Ich hatte Angst, ihre Fassade von Stärke könnte plötzlich zusammenbrechen und nichts als ein weinendes Mädchen darunter zum Vorschein kommen. Reflexhaft nahm ich sie in die Arme und sie lehnte sich an mich, legte ihr Gesicht auf meine Rüstung, dorthin, wo mein Herz war. „Verzeih mir all diese dummen, törichten Worte“, sagte sie, und ich konnte hören, dass sie ein Schluchzen niederkämpfte. „Ich sollte damit aufhören. Schau mich an, wie schwach ich deshalb bin, das fühlt sich so falsch an.“   
„Ich weiß, dass du nicht schwach bist“, erwiderte ich. „Und wer schwach wäre, hätte niemals diesen Wunsch geäußert, sondern ihn bis in alle Ewigkeit verschwiegen.“   
Sie hob den Kopf und sah mit kämpferischem Ausdruck hoch in mein von meinem Helm überschattetes Gesicht. „Das sagst du nur, um mich zu trösten“, behauptete sie.  
„Nein“, sprach ich, „und das weißt du genau. Im Gegenteil, ich bin bereit, dir deinen Wunsch zu erfüllen - hier und jetzt, dieses eine Mal.“  
„Ach, hör auf, solche Scherze mit mir zu treiben. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung dafür.“ Fast zornig sah sie aus, als sie diese Worte aussprach, zornig wie gegenüber einem kleinen Jungen, der etwas sehr offensichtlich Dummes und Dreistes gesagt hatte.  
„Das ist kein Scherz“, beharrte ich. „Ich mache dir dieses Angebot, und die Entscheidung liegt bei dir.“   
Einen Moment lang zeigte ihr Gesichtsausdruck ernsthaftes Nachdenken. Dann erhob sie sich auf die Knie, um zu meinem Gesicht heranzureichen, schob das Visier meines Helms zurück und küsste mich. Es war ein vorsichtiger und zurückhaltender Kuss, aber er war ehrlich und voller Dankbarkeit und Gefühl.  
„Kein Scherz“, wiederholte sie meine Worte und küsste mich erneut. „Träume ich? Werde ich bald aufwachen und feststellen, dass nichts davon die Wirklichkeit war?“   
„Das weiß ich nicht“, sagte ich, „aber für mich wirkt es wie die Wirklichkeit.“   
Nicht lange danach strich der Nachtwind über meinen bloßen Rücken, und Ciaran fuhr mit ihren zarten Händen über die drei großen Narben unter meiner linken Schulter, die mir vor nicht allzu langer Zeit die Krallen eines Drachen geschlagen hatten. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt sagten wir beide nichts mehr. Zwar hatte ich keine Liebesgefühle für Ciaran in mir, aber ich konnte sehr wohl anerkennen, dass sie schön und gefühlvoll war. Sie war mit Abstand die Kleinste von uns Vieren und obwohl sie nur die Größe eines gewöhnlichen Menschen hatte, war ihr Körper gezeichnet von der Götterschönheit, die sie prägte. Perfektion fand sich in all ihren Formen und dazu trug sie blaue Hautzeichnungen an den Schultern und den Hüften, die aussahen wie Tätowierungen, aber in Wahrheit ihrer überirdischen Herkunft zuzuschreiben waren.  
Die Art und Weise, in der sie derweil mich berührte, war voller Ehrfurcht und von der ständigen Angst gezeichnet, meine Gestalt könne sich von einem Moment auf den nächsten vor ihren Augen in Nichts auflösen. Wie den wertvollsten Schatz liebkoste sie mich überall, und ich konnte nicht anders, als Zuneigung zu empfinden, wenn auch noch immer keine Liebe. In diesen Momenten schämte ich mich für nichts, derlei kam erst eine ganze Weile später über mich. Alles, was ich wollte, war, sie glücklich zu machen.  
Dann lag sie bäuchlings im Gras und ich über ihr, und wir vereinigten uns in dieser ein wenig tierhaften Positur unter dem Sternenhimmel, ohne einander ins Gesicht zu sehen, unsere Rüstungsteile und Kleider ringsherum im Gras verstreut. Ich fürchtete mich zuerst davor, ihr wehzutun, da ich so groß war und auch meine Männlichkeit nicht für einen so kleinen, zierlichen Körper geschaffen schien. Aber ihre völlige Entspannung und Hingabe und meine Sanftheit und Vorsicht ließen es zu, dass wir ohne Schmerzen das taten, wovon sie schon in vielen Nächten geträumt hatte.  
Als ich spürte, wie mein Höhepunkt über mich kam, durchfuhr mich mit einem Mal auch ein Gedanke, der mich ungemein erschreckte, und ich zog mich aus ihr zurück und ergoss mich ins Gras, in der Hoffnung, dass es noch nicht zu spät wäre. Sie fuhr angesichts der plötzlichen Kühle herum und sah mich peinlich berührt an.   
„Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht“, flüsterte sie, nachdem sie begriffen hatte. „Ich war ... wie in einem berauschten Traum. Oh, Artorias, es tut mir so leid. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?“   
„Nein.“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „All das hier, es ist meine Schuld. Vergib mir.“  
Mit diesen Worten kam die Scham über mich, die sich zuvor so versteckt gehalten hatte. Die Scham, die mich letztendlich dazu brachte, mich wieder anzuziehen und, nachdem ich Ciaran noch einen tieftraurigen, entschuldigenden Blick zugeworfen hatte, mein Schwert und meinen Schild zu nehmen und vom Hügel herunterzusteigen. Ich wandte mich immer wieder um und sah sie noch eine ganze Weile dort oben sitzen, ohne dass sie sich bewegte.   
Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte ich bei Sif und weinte in sein silbernes Fell. Am nächsten Tag wirkte Ciaran, als sei nichts geschehen. Sie lächelte mich an und wir sprachen über die Drachen und den Lauf der Welt, nicht aber über das, was zwischen uns geschehen war. Es schien tatsächlich fast so, als hätten wir beide lediglich einen Traum gemeinsam geträumt. Und ich bewunderte Ciarans Stärke mehr denn je - wer sonst hätte nach solch einer Nacht noch so stark sein können? Im Gegensatz zu mir schien sie nicht einmal geweint zu haben, zumindest verrieten ihr Gesicht und ihre Ausstrahlung nichts dergleichen.  
Vielleicht also war sie, entgegen aller Äußerlichkeiten, tatsächlich die Stärkere von uns beiden. Ich aber habe seitdem der körperlichen Liebe völlig abgeschworen, auch wenn ich bisweilen noch an diese Nacht zurückdenke und meine Gefühle dabei nicht nur reine Scham sind. Es gibt inzwischen andere große Dinge, denen ich meine Kräfte widmen muss - und die mir helfen, zu vergessen, wie schwach ich war. 


End file.
